


The Couch

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: The Story behind the couch.  You know the one.





	The Couch

He fell asleep. **  
**

You look over to him in annoyance. This is a damn good movie he’s missing, doesn’t he know that?  You swear, he could learn a thing or two from his sister about appreciating Troll Art.  Not to mention how rude it is to just drop off, you had been planning to do this with him for a while.

It’s not for a moment that realize that he isn’t just sleeping, he’s sleeping on you.  His head has laid to rest on your leg, not the couch you both sit on.  Your eyes widen, you have a clear line of sight at his own eyes under those damn shades, and you try not blush at this rare viewing.

Tentatively, you reach out a hand, but stop yourself.  You know how he gets about touching. Unless he initiates it, he gets all kinds of defensive.  Ugh, you so much as give him a little pap and he’ll go straight to pieces.  It’s usually not worth it at all.

And yet, for someone who’s so closed off to everyone else, he trusted you, you of all people, enough to doze off on you, right? That has to count for something, doesn’t it?  To move whatever this hell of a relationship is to another level?

Enough.  You plow through the uncertainty and gently place your hand on his shoulder.  He stirs slightly, but nestles into your thigh once more, still sound asleep.  You can’t help but admire how cute he is.

Satisfied that you made the right choice, you continue to let your hands rest on him as you turn your attention back to the movie.  You can’t help but grin to yourself as you do so.

You can always tell him what he missed when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny thing i did way back on davekat week


End file.
